Montserrat
|- | align="center" colspan=2 style="border-bottom:3px solid gray;" | National motto: Each Endeavouring, All Achieving |- | align="center" colspan="2" | |- | width="115px" | Official language | English |- | Political status | Non-sovereign, Overseas territory of the U.K |- | Capital | Plymouth (abandoned) |- | Governor | Deborah Barnes Jones |- | Chief Minister | John Osborne |- | Area - Total - % water | Ranked n/a 91 km² Negligible |- | Population - Total (2003) - Density | Ranked n/a - 9,000 - 102/km² |- | Currency | East Caribbean dollar |- | Time zone | UTC -4 |- | National anthem | ''God Save the Queen |- | Internet TLD | .ms |- | Calling Code | 1-664 |} Montserrat is an island in the Caribbean Sea, named after the mountain of the same name (located near Barcelona, Spain see Montserrat (mountain)) by Christopher Columbus in 1493. Montserrat is an overseas territory of the United Kingdom. The United Nations Committee on Decolonization includes Montserrat on the United Nations list of Non-Self-Governing Territories. Much of this island was devastated and two-thirds of the population fled abroad due to the eruption of the Soufriere Hills volcano that began on July 18, 1995. Volcanic eruptions have continued, making large parts of the island uninhabitable. History Main article: History of Montserrat Montserrat was populated by Arawak and Carib peoples when it was claimed by Christopher Columbus for Spain in 1493, naming the island 'Santa María de Montserrat'. The island fell under British control in 1632. The import of slaves, mainly from Ireland and West Africa followed, during the 17th and 18th centuries. From 1871 to 1956 it was administed as part of the Windward Islands federation. It was a province of the short-lived West Indies Federation from 1958 to 1962. It was briefly captured by France between 1782 until 1783, when it was returned under the Treaty of Versailles. In 1995 the Soufriere Hills volcano started erupting. Volcanic activity in 1997 was to cause the evacuation of most of the island, including the capital, Plymouth, and the departure of over half the island's population, but the island remains inhabited. The residents were granted full residency rights in the United Kingdom in 1998, and citizenship was granted in 2002. Many famous albums were recorded in Montserrat as the isolation allows musicians to be creative. Brothers in Arms by Dire Straits is one example. Sting featured on Money for Nothing because Mark Knopfler ran into him while he was holidaying there. The American University of the Caribbean (a medical school) was located on Montserrat from 1978 to 1995 when it was forced to relocate from Plymouth after the volcanic eruption. Politics Main article: Politics of Montserrat Montserrat is a British overseas territory (formerly a crown colony). The monarch, Elizabeth II, is represented by the Governor, Deborah Barnes-Jones. The current Chief Minister of the island is John Osborne, of the New People's Liberation Movement. Moves towards full independence have been effectively halted by the volcano and the consequent evacuation. Geography Main article: Geography of Montserrat Economy Montserrat is a full and participating member of the Caribbean Community (CARICOM). It was formerly the home of a branch of George Martin's AIR Studios (and other amenities) that made the island popular with working and vacationing musicians and other celebrities. Demographics Main article: Demographics of Montserrat Culture Main article: Culture of Montserrat Many of the last names are of Irish origin, as the Irish and African slaves intermarried. Many of the place names on the island are also Irish. Upon entry, the passport is even stamped with a green shamrock. The crest on the flag has Lady Erin (Ireland) on it as well as the ancient Irish harp. Miscellaneous topics * Communications in Montserrat * Transport in Montserrat Map of Montserrat Links *Government of Montserrat *Official release archive *Montserrat Tourist Board *Montserrat Reporter news site *Montserrat Travel Information *Montserrat Volcano Observatory *Montserrat Webdirectory Category:Montserrat Category:Caribbean islands Category:CARICOM_member_states Category:Special territories of the EU ca:Illa de Montserrat de:Montserrat es:Montserrat (isla) eo:Moncerato fr:Montserrat io:Montserrat ja:モントセラト nl:Montserrat no:Montserrat pl:Montserrat (wyspa) pt:Montserrat sl:Montserrat zh:蒙特塞拉特 sv:Montserrat (ö) zh-min-nan:Montserrat